


Yes, Mr. Kaiba

by sevenstevearmy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: Miss Tsubaki Hirogoshi lives with her sister and works hard to support the two of them. She does said work at Kaiba Corp based in Domino. Just several floors under Mr. Kaiba.As far as relationships go, everything is mostly platonic with maybe some romance or flirting here and there. This is my first ever fic so please leave constructive criticism!





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Tsubaki Hirogoshi. I am 5'3", brunette, and a Pisces. I work a Kaiba Corp Industries. I run floor 14. I’m not supposed to run it but no one else cares. If I wasn’t here, this floor would fail and everyone on it fired. We have cubicles except for the floor manager who gets a little office. I do his work, and everyone elses. I clock out on time but I’m frequently here later making sure the work gets done. The other people don’t like me much even though I’m why they keep their jobs. I don’t complain though. I need this money to take care of my sister. She’s in and out of the hospital and needs special medication. She’s confined to a wheel chair. I have a private tutor come so she can learn and maybe have a better chance than I did.  
I’ve been working here for a little over six months and I’ve noticed most of the employees don’t like Mr. Kaiba all that much. I don’t know why. He’s very generous. Not that we’ve talked much, or ever, but he donates to orphanages and hired me even though my application wasn’t very impressive. And his younger brother is very nice. The other workers say cruel things behind his back but he is very nice to me and sometimes brings me food when I work late.  
Right now I’m working late at my desk. The lights have already turned off for the night, as they’re on a timer, but it’s ok because the security gaurds know me. They are also very nice to me and one gave me a gift card he wasn’t going to use. It’s to a nice diner. I’ll take my sister when she gets out of the hospital. I should be able to take her back home tomorrow. We live in a little apartment on the South side of town. It’s not the best hut we can afford it, even if it’s just barely. The only reason we can though is because one of the doctors was a friend of my Mother’s before she died and took pity on us. He does some work for free and sends us a little money each month. He has his own kids to look after so I could never ask him for more, especially since he already does so much.  
I’ve finished with my spreadsheets for the night. I’d better head home, but my stomach is growling and there’s no food in the apartment. I didn’t eat yesterday so I better tonight. I think McD’s throws their food out about now. If I stop by out back they usually give me some chicken nuggets and fries. I’ll head there.  
Walking out of the building I see something moving. I look overnto see a cat scavenging. It looks so malnurished. It might have fleas or worms and I really have no way to take care of a cat but… It wouldn’t hurt to bring it back to health, right? McD’s is the opposite way from my house so I’ll walk back here after. I have to walk everywhere because I don’t have a car and can’t afford the bus or subway. Not to mention I can’t ride a bike in my work uniform. It would rip.  
When I get back I’ve saved some chicken and the cat is still there so I offer it some. It seems scared but it’s also hungry so it takes it. I offer another and get it to go into a box I grabbed by the dumpster. I’ll bring it home in that.  
Whe I get home I bring the box to the bathroom and open it up. The cat jumps out. He looks just like our old cat Mittens. Mittens used to be Popo’s best friend. That’s my sister Tampopo. I was the one who named her. I was young but I still don’t know what I was thinking. Oh well. I still love it. I call her Popo and she calls me Ni-chan. I think she will like this kitty. I quickly check for fleas but don’t see any or any flea dirt which is good. Flea drops are more than we can afford. It turns out to be a him but one that’s already been neutered so he won’t spray at least but I wonder who his previous owner was. I give him the last of the chicken nuggets as well as a warm blanket. I’ll close the door and check on him in about five hours when I get up for work. Time to sleep for now.


	2. Chapter 2

My alarm goes off as usual and I go to check on the kitty. I open the bathroom door and he instantly springs up. He's very dirty. I have time to give him a bath before I go so I do, but not without getting my big rubber yellow gloves on first. He puts up a fight but I'm careful not to get scratched or bit. I have a friend who's a vet that could look at him later but for now he's got so much stuff stuck to him, a lot of it I found out, is not actually dirt. I'll have to clean the tub when I get home. Now he's all clean so I grab a towel and blowdryer. I dry him off mostly with the towel but when I try the blowdryer he gets very scared so I just give him another blanket. I'll find something to use as kitty litter tonight and just use the box I brought him home in as the box. I'll put a trashbag down first though so nothing leaks through.  
I hurry to work because the sooner I get there, the sooner I get to leave and pick up Popo. I'm nearly there and about to cross when I see a boy fall into the street he tries to get up but a giant truck is headed straight for him. The truck is trying to stop but it won't be in time. Without thinking I run across picking him up in one arm as we go. We just barely made it across. His mother rushes over.  
"Oh thank you! Thank you so much! How could I ever repay you for saving my baby? We don't have much but-"  
"No need Ma'am. What kind of person would I be if I hadn't done all I could do?"  
"Well even so... I tell you what. You stop by this address after work," she hands me a business card. "I'll have something for you."  
"Thank you but really-"  
"Nuh-uh none of that. It's the least I can do. Now Bo say thank you to the kind lady."  
"Thank you, miss."  
"It's no problem. I'd better get to work now though."  
"She you later, dear."  
"Of course," I say as I'm already off. I should pick up Popo first and then I'll head over, but right now I have to work. I get in and Minori and Natsuki are sitting around gossiping as usual, though they've seemed to start gossiping a little early this morning. They usually at least pretend to work a little before they sit around. I listen in for a second because hushed tones usually isn't their style.  
"Yeah I wonder who it'll be this year," Natsuki says.  
"I hope it's not us," Minori replies.  
"No way. Since that new girl came our floor is no way in jeopardy. Everything gets in on tine now. We even get to work less!"  
I've heard enough. Now I'm a bit mad but I have work to do so I'll forget it. The most important thing is getting through today and bringing Popo home. Over the intercom I hear them call floor one up to the top floor - Mr. Kaiba's office. I wonder what's going on. They're in charge of merchandise so maybe they're talking about that. It doesn't matter. Back to work.  
Spreadsheets, spreadsheets, way too many spreadsheets. I'm making good time though. The intercom comes on and calls up floor two. That's... odd. But maybe there was a problem with one of the toys because floor two is customer service. Maybe. But that's not important. Back to work.  
Now it's much later and floor 13 was just called up. Most buildings don't have a floor 13 because of superstitions, but Mr. Kaiba says that's impractical. Someone covers my eyes and I jump.  
"Hey there Ms. Hirogishi!"  
That voice sounds awfully familiar...  
"Mokuba! What are you doing down here?"  
He removes his hands as I turn to face him.  
"Well I didn't know if anyone told you, but today is the yearly personal inspection my brother does to decide who leaves, who stays, and who gets a raise."  
"Really?! Oh no! I need this job! What if he doesn't think I'm worth keeping?!"  
"Ms. Hirogoshi, please calm down," he smiles. "You're the hardest worker here. Just be honest with him. Don't think he hasn't noticed the change in pace since you got here. I have to get back now but I wanted to let you know so you didn't freak out in his office."  
"Thanks Mokuba."  
"No problem. I'll catch you later. Oh and uh... say hi to your sister for me?"  
"Sure thing."  
He smiles as he walks away. I calm down because he's so right, only to realize everyone on the floor I can see is glaring at me... Uh oh.


	3. Chapter 3

The intercom comes on. I'm freaking out. I've barely been able to work. Why can't the guy who hired me do the review? Ahg! Oh well. Calm down. We all move to the elevator. They leave a wide circle around me even though they all looked cramped. They'd rather be uncomfortable than stand next to me. It's fine though. I already knew they all hate me.  
When we get to the top Mr. Kaiba's assistant instructs us to wait patiently as we are called in one by one. He takes in the first worker and everyone turns to me.  
"If you dare say anything about us not working, you're through, understood?" Minori asks.  
"Understood," I reply.   
They all turn away from me. I don't know what I ever did for them to hate me, bur they do. But it doesn't matter because I need this job.   
One by one they are sent back down. Each of them glaring at me as they pass. I am the last to be called in because I am the newest. I walk into the large room with Mr. Kaiba's assistant. It's quite the impressive room with large windows over looking the city. Several potted plants are placed near the door and one on the desk with three hologram computer screens. The desk is on the other side of the room by the windows with a single chair facing it. His assistant stopped by the door.  
"Come sit," Mr. Kaiba instructs me.  
"Yes, Mr. Kaiba," I say as I cross the room and take a seat.  
"I am going to be blunt and get straight to the point. Your coworkers do not speak highly of you. They say you are distracting and don't complete your work on time. However, the work your floor has been getting done since you were hired says otherwise. Explain."  
"Yes, Mr. Kaiba," I do my best to look him in the face as I speak but I think I'm shaking. "I do my work and I do not distract, however maybe in their eyes I do, as they dislike me."  
"They lie to me to try to take your job and you still defend them? I will give you one more chance to be honest and if you lie to me again you will be fired. Defending slackers causes my company to pay workers for not doing work. Now tell me the truth."  
"Yes, Mr. Kaiba. I do my work and do not distract. They threatened me and told me not to tell you the truth but I need this job. There are several on my floor that do not do their work but it needs to be done so I do it."  
"Who are they?" There is nothing warm or comforting about his manner yet he doesn't seem cruel or mean as others say. Just direct.  
"Minori, Natsuki, Jacky, and our floor head Jacques."  
"When do you make time to do all their work?"  
"After I clock out."  
"That must take a long time. When do you leave?"  
"Usually around 11."  
"No wonder you look like that."  
"Pardon?"  
"You have dark circles under your eyes and while your hair isn't awful it could stand to be washed."  
"My apologies Mr. Kaiba. I will do my best to look more presentable should you let me stay."  
"Well I don't thibk that's even a question. You've lied to me and protected other liars. However you are my best worker and as floor head I expect you to come to me if the new guys I'm sending up are doing their jobs."  
"Floor head? You're promoting me?"  
"Did I stutter?"  
"No Mr. Kaiba. Thank you Mr. Kaiba. But I do have one question."  
"Yes?"  
"I don't know that I can afford to change hours and as floor head it would be harder to leave for an emergency."  
"That wasn't much of a question but I'll allow you to work the hours you are available as long as the work gets done. You are dismissed."  
"Yes, Mr. Kaiba."  
\-----------------------------  
"Roland."  
"Yes sir?"  
"Get me all the files on her."  
"May I ask why?"  
"No."  
\-----------------------------  
I go downstairs to grab some things and leave immediately to pick up Popo. I ignore the looks and giggles. They think I've been fired. Little do they know. But that doesn't matter because today Popo comes home and with this raise it'll be easier to live and pay for the bills. I rush to the hospital which is conveniently just a few blocks away. When I get there the nurse is smiling at me. They all know me here. She picks up the phone and calls for Popo to be brought down which only takes a moment.  
"Ni-chan!"  
"Popo!"  
I rush in for a hug.  
"Thank you Dr. Malcolm."  
"Not a problem. You just keep working hard Ms. Hirogoshi. I hope you don't take this the wrong way but I don't want to see you again for a while."  
"Got it." We both smile.  
"C'mon Ni-chan! Let's go home!"  
"Alright Popo. Just one quick stop first."  
"Really? Where?"


	4. Chapter 4

We go to the address and it turns out to be a little family run bakery. As I open the door a bell rings signaling the arrival of a customer. There are a couple people at tables drinking and talking or reading. The lady from earlier sees me and excitedly waves and rushes out back. I put Popo by the door and head to the warmly lit counter with delicious smelling pastries on display. Homemade pies, muffins, and bread are all lined up with prices that are somehow cheaper than the mass produced kind you get at the market. She comes back out from saloon style doors. I can see ovens and sinks and refridgerators back there. She smiles as she hands me a brown paper bag curled shut at the top but I can tell it's filled with pastries.  
"I know it's not much," she says, "But I had to repay you. It was such a brave thing you did. These are the pastries I made yesterday that didn't get sold. Usually I send them over to the homeless shelter but they get a lot this time of year, they won't miss this little bit."  
"Oh thank you Ma'am-"  
"You can call me Oba-chan. Everyone else does."  
"Well then thank you Oba-chan. My sister has quite the sweet tooth and I'm sure she'll love these."  
"That's her by the door is it? Well she's lucky to have a sister like you. I won't take up any more of your time today but do come back won't you? I'll give you the family discount."  
"Thank you Oba-chan. I will."  
I smile as I leave and take Popo out.  
"What's in the bag?" she asks as we get outside.  
"They're pastries the kind lady gave me for saving her son."  
"Wow really? What happened?"  
"He fell into the street and was nearly hit by a bus but I picked him up."  
"You're so cool Ni-chan," she says with her mouth half full.  
"Hey! Save some of those for me!"  
"Aw really? I don't think you'll like them."  
"Really?" I say skeptically. "What kind are they?"  
"Uh... the kind you don't like?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Alright Ni-chan. I'll save you one."  
"Popo," I say playfully and we laugh. She's been sick a lot in and out of the hospital her whole life but she still has quite the sense of humor. We get to the apartment and I stop outside the door.  
"I've got a surprise for you in the bathroom."  
"What is it? Is it a box?"  
I laugh. That's a running joke we have.  
"No it's not a box. You'll see," I say as I open the door. She wheels herself to the bathroom and opens the door.  
"Oh Ni-chan you didn't! It's a kitty! I've always wanted one. But we can't afford a cat."  
"I found him outside work. And we can afford one now because guess who got promotion."  
"You did? Oh that's wonderful!"  
"After I get my check next week I'll buy proper kitty litter and can food. Tonight I'll head by the fish market because they throw out the 'old' stuff tonight so he can have that. What do you want to name him?"  
"I get to name him? Well he looks a lot like Mittens but he's not so timid. Look he likes me!" she exclaims as he hops into her lap purring. "But we can't call him Mittens because we already had one. How about Hat?"  
"Hat?" I ask. That's an odd name but she nods enthusiastically. "Alright, Hat it is. Welcome to the family, Hat." I say as I walk over to pet him. He has such soft fur even though he's fully grown.  
"Do you have your buzzer?" I ask. Her buzzer calls an ambulance and alerts me if anything happens.  
"I shouldn't need it tonight," she says. "I just got out today."  
"I know but do you have it?"  
"Yes, Ni-chan. You worry too much."  
"Maybe so but I'm in charge of you so I have to make sure you're safe. I'm going to head out to go to the market before it closes and the fish market. Look after Hat, will you?"  
"Yes, Ni-chan. I'll see you when you get back."  
At the market I pick up leeks, rice noodles, and soy sauce for tonight as well as shrimp sushi for Popo to have for lunch tomorrow. I decide to pick up ramen noodles, zucchini, beef, and beef broth as well to make ramen tomorrow. I can't wait for that next check. Maybe I'll be able to eat breakfast and lunch then. I also pick up some oranges, chicken, and apples just to have because they are on sale. Popo can have the fruit and pastries for breakfast. That should be enough for now. At the fish market I pick up a bunch of fish. They're throwing out salmon and flounder. I'll cut the bad parts off so Hat can have it. Some will go in the fridge and I'll freeze the rest and Hat can have it until I get proper cat food.   
When I get back Popo is asleep in her chair with Hat asleep in her lap. I've never met a stray so trusting. When I look at him now he seems so frail and thin. Maybe he's trusting out of necessity. I walk closer and he lifts his head up and smells then comes running. I get to work on the fish and as I finish up Popo wheels in still half asleep I think.  
"Soywatchagot," she mumbles.  
"Pardon?" I stifle a laugh.  
"Ya know. Atza... market." She's rubbing her eyes.  
"Oh come on, it's not that late silly. Of course you've had a long day. Maybe you'd like to go to bed n-"  
"Not without supper!"   
I laugh. That woke her up.  
"For tonight I've got leeks and rice noodle with soy sauce. For breakfast this week you can have oranges, apples, and pastries. For lunch tomorrow I got you shrimp sushi and tomorrow night I'll make beef ramen."  
"Shrimp sushi? That's my favorite Ni-chan! Thanks!"  
"No problem Popo. Could you grab me to plastic plate under the cupboard? I'll put Hat's dinner on it clean up then get started on ours."  
I smile as she gets it for me. I know she likes when I ask her to help. I think maybe secretly she feels like she can't really do anything because of her condition but I know that's not true. She's a wonderful artist. But whenever I say that to her she says "Nah, Ni-chan. You're better." Which couldn't possibly be the case. I hope with the extra money I get from my promotion that I'll be able to save to get her some nice supplies. Her tutor brings her paper and colored pencils and she draws wonderfully, but I know she loves to paint. Maybe someday soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh gosh I’m running late. My alarm didn’t go off or… wait. I didn’t set it. It’s a good thing I usually get up at this time or I might be in trouble. I quickly get Hat his breakfast then check in on Popo. Still sleeping like a rock. I write her a quick note and put it on the counter. She’ll have today off but I’ll have her tutor come tomorrow. As I head out the door I remember my promotion. Everyone I told Mr. Kaiba about yesterday is probably either fired or demoted and I feel bad about that, but I can’t help that they didn’t do their work. Yeah.

When I get there Minori, Natsuki, and Jacky are already gone and replaced with 3 new guys that I assume are from floor 4. We work with the data that comes from that floor so it wouls only make sense. Jacques seems to be gone as well. I head to the office to drop off my things before saying a quick hello. They’re already hard at work so I just introduce myself as Ms. Hirogoshi the floor head and tell them if they ever need anything they know where to find me.

I look through the drawers and start organizing. I pull out myboth of my usb’s that enables me to put 5 usb’s in at a time and get to work. I have to start organizing these too though. No wonder Jacques never got anything done, everything’s a mess. I finally finish organizing and get to work on what people are sending in. I pull out my laptop and put my work email on so I can answer those as they come. A little after noon my door opens and I look up to see none other than Mr. Kaiba.

“Hello Mr. Kaiba. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“I just came down here to see how the new workers are doing.”

“They’re doing a great job. They’ve already got so much done.”

“Good to hear. Keep up the good work.” 

“Yes, Mr. Kaiba.”

He turns to leave but doesn’t quite get out the door before he hesitates and turns around. He looks like he’s about to say something but doesn’t and nods instead. He turns and leaves. I wonder how he manages to keep that white suit white. I can’t even keep my blouses white and they’re underneath. I go through a lot of bleach.

I get back to work but because everyone here does their work now, there’s not much for me to do. I finish up and wait for more. Lunch break just finished so I should have work soon.

Just as I predicted more work floods in. Jeez those guys really know what they’re doing. I print everything out and sign the proper paperwork. Let’s see… this stack goes to floor 22 and this folder goes straight to the top. I’ll wait and deliver these when I sign out because I’m bound to get more.

The end of the day comes fast. I deliver a large stack of folders to floor 22 and a couple spreadsheets to floor 23. I take the one folder to Mr. Kaiba’s office. His assistant tells me he’s busy when I get there so I hand the folder to him and head home. I hope Popo has had a nice time and nothing’s gone wrong. I get home and Popo greets me.

“Ni-chan! You’re back! Don’t worry, I threw a huge party while you were gone and the police were called and everything. They let me go because I look so sweet.”

“Popo you don’t even like enough people to have 5 people here you little introvert. And as for sweet you must have doused yourself with syrup.”

“I’m offended Ni-chan. You don’t think I could throw a crazy rockin party?”

“The day you say ‘crazy rockin party’ unironically is the day I ship you off to… Somewhere really far away.”

“Really? Can’t even name a country?”

“Shuddup. Geography just isn’t my thing.”

“Mhm.”

“Enough sass. How’s Hat?”

“He’s alright. I found some newspaper for him to use.”

“Oh good. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you yesterday but Mokuba says hi.”

“Do you think maybe sometime he and I could hang out? If it’s not too much trouble of course.” 

“I could ask him but it would have to be out somewhere. It wouldn’t be proper to have my boss’ brother at my house.”

“That’s fine. Thanks Ni-chan.”

“Oh and your tutor will come tomorrow for a few hours so you don’t fall behind.”

“Ok Ni-chan.”

She doesn’t sound too excited but I know why. She knows why I do this, so that she can have more oppurtunities and she never complains since one time she got a peek at the bill. She’s so good and she’s incredibly smart. Only 13 and at a highschool level. I know she’d like to have more time to be a kid so I hope Mokuba agrees to hang out because she could really use a friend. I’ll ask him the second I see him.

“Well Popo, how would you like to come feed birds by the fountain before it gets too dark out?”

“I’d love to Ni-chan!”

“Alright, let’s go!”

There’s a place by us with a pretty fountain and flowers and lots of birds. I pick up bread on the way there to feed the birds. Popo has always loved to feed the birds and watching the colors of the sunset in the water. One day when I get her paint supplies I’ll take her ther because I know she’d love to paint it. To preserve the moment and all the memories with her own to hands. That’s how she describes it.


	6. Chapter 6

We get to the park and I set us up at the bench directly in front of the fountain. There are a couple birds but more will come once we start feeding them.

“Alright Popo. Here’s the bread. Go nuts!”

“No. This is bread not nuts. What did they teach you at school?”

“Oh haha,“ I say sarcastically. “Just feed some birds already, would ya?”

“Alright Ni-chan… Hey! That one looks kinda like you!”

“Which one? That one?”

“No. The fat one.”

“Oh you. C'mere.”

“Ni-chan… ah… what’re you gonna do?”

“Don’t back away from me.”

“Ni-chan…”

“I’m gonna get you!”

“Ah,” she shrieks with laughter as I catch up to her and give her a wet willy. She ‘hates’ that.

As we go back to the bench I notice a familiar face rounding the corner. Uh-oh. It’s Minori. I’ll just keep a low profile until she leaves.

“Ok Popo. There’s a woman that just rounded the corner. Just keep quiet until she leaves.”

“I saw her. Got it.”

We feed the birds quietly and I make sure to keep my face turned away from her. I hear her heels clacking on the cement getting closer.

“Well who do we have here?” she stopped a few feet from me. “Is that… Ms. Tsubaki Hirogoshi. Well don’t be rude.”

“Hello Minori,” I say not neatly as confidently as I’d like.

“Now I warned you. Ah, you must be the sister,” she turns to Popo. “See I was very nice and warned your big sister here that if she told the truth and got me fired there would be consequences. Isn’t that right?”

I don’t want to respond. I don’t like this. I’m not confronrational. I just wish she would leave Popo alone. It’s my fault. It has nothing to do with her. But what do I say. She snaps me out of my thoughts by grabbing my shirt.

“Well? I asked you a question. Did I or did I not warn you?”

“You did,” I swallow. I wish she’d let go.

“That’s right b*tch,” she says as she pulls me off the bench and throws me to the ground.

I can hear Popo yelling for help and Minori turns toward her. I wonct let her touch Popo. One thing I learned early on was how to fight. It was a necessity. I tackle Minori to the ground then stand up and back up towards Popo. A police officer is coming over.

“Hey,” he shouts. “What’s going on here? You,” he looks at Popo and instantly softens up. “You were the one yelling for help right? What happened?”

“Well you see officer, that lady getting up came over here. My big sister knew her at work and she blames my sister for her getting fired. She cane over and threatened her then threw her to the ground by her shirt then when I screamed she was about to do the same to me but my sister stopped her.”

“That matches up with what I saw. Ma'am,” he turns to Minori, “that’s assault. You’re going to have to come with me. I’m going to get footage from the security camera. I don’t want to see you around these ladies again.”

He takes her with him and she glares at us. Hopefully she won’t bother us again. I just feel bad that Popo had to deal with that.

“Ni-chan! You’re bleeding! And your shirt is ripped!”

“Oh no! What will I wear to work tomorrow?”

“Ni-chan c'mon. I think that cut is a little more important.”

“You’re right, of course,” I tell her, but I’m really more concerned about the shirt. We don’t have money yet for a new one and it’s just a little cut. It is bleeding a lot though.

“How about we go home now Popo?”

“Sounds good Ni-chan.”

I take the route home that goes by a boutique that maybe I can get a temporary blouse. This route passes the Kaiba Corp building. As we pass I see Mokuba and Mr. Kaiba walk out. What horrid luck. Mokuba sees us first and waves. He starts to run up to us and pulls Mr. Kaiba out of whatever thought he was in. As he looks up I look away. Maybe if I’m lucky he’ll just get into his limo and wait for Mokuba? Not likely.

“Hey Ms. Hirogoshi!” he slows down and… well I can only describe that as trying to look cool and failing horribly. “And you must be Tampopo. I’ve uh heard a lot about you.”

That last line causes Popo and me to laugh. Gosh he’s awkward. I mean, here I am being a pot, but still. It’s a fact and I won’t deny it. They keep talking as I wander into thought. It looks like I’m not so lucky and Mr. Kaiba walks our way, too.

“Hey, Ms. Hirogoshi, what happened to your leg? That looks pretty serious. I could run in and get a medic.”

“That’s alright. It’s nothing serious. I just tripped. I’m so clumsy, you know?” I don’t want to bother them with the truth. It’s my own fault anyway.

“Well as long as you’re ok…”

“Yeah my big sis is soooooo clumsy. If she’s not tripping ovee her own feet she’s tripping over air.”

“Popo!” I exclaim. Oh gosh Mr. Kaiba is right there. I can feel my face get hot. I must look like a tomato.

“Mokuba,” Mr. Kaiba speaks up, “Ms. Hirogoshi probably wants to go home and clean that up. Let’s not bother her any longer. We’re running late as well.”

“ Oh right,” he replies. “Sorry Ms. Hirogoshi. Catch you later.”

“Not a problem. See you then.”

“Bye Popo,” he says then runs to the limo. I think he’s blushing.

“Ms. Hirogoshi,” Mr. Kaiba nods to me.

“Mr. Kaiba,” I nod to him back as he starts after Mokuba.

“So those are the famous Kaiba brothers. I can see why you like them. Especially the tall one. I think he’s your type.”

“Popo!” I think I’m a tomato again. “… Well what about yoy and Mokuba? Did you ask him on a date?” 

“Ah-eh-uh- it’s not a date!”

“Oh you’re right. It’ll be a chaperoned date.”

“Ni-chan!” Now I may be a tomato but now so is she. My big sister duties of embarassment have been completed.

******  
“Roland double time.”  
“Yes Mr. Kaiba.”  
“Mokuba…”  
“Yeah big bro?”  
“Ah, nothing. I just thought I heard something earlier but I couldn’t have heard right. Nevermind.”  
******


	7. Chapter 7

"You have a date for today?! In twenty minutes?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

Oh jeez. I know I have today off but I thought they'd set a date for next week not the day after they talked to each other for the first time in their lives. I guess theh really wanted to get to know each other.

"Clam down Ni-chan! You're going to fall out of bed again! ... well too late for that warning I guess. How's the floor feel? I thought you'd want to sleep after what happened yesterday. I guess I was right because it's noon already but-"

"AAAAHHHGGGGRRRRR!"

"Um... ok?"

"I have to get dressed you have to get dressed I need a shower what am I gonna wear what are you gonna wear?!?!?!"

"Ni-chan. Really. I picked out your clothes already. Go take a shower and then you can help me pick out something pretty. And don't call it a date in front of Mokuba, ok?"

"I'll go take a shower."

"What about the other thing?"

"I can't hear you, I'm taking a shower!"

"You're not even in the bathroom yet!" 

Haha. Obnoxious big sister mode activated. I take out my phone and put my playlist on shuffle after quickly changing Hat's litter box. I always listen to music and sing in the shower. Shower time is relax time. I might need new music though considering I've memorized everything I have. Oh well. It's good music. When I'm done I dry off and wrap a towel around me then head to the kitchen. It looks like Popo already fed Hat who is now happily playing with an old shoelace. Cats are so cute and funny. 

I'd better get dressed. Popo picked out a cute, light blue, casual dress and cute, white, little heels. I put them on quickly and go find Popo. Popo always wears dresses because of her legs. If she ever wears shorts, pants, or tights I have to help her, but I don't mind.

"So what are you going to wear on your first ever date? It's a special occasion."

"I know, that's why I don't know. What do I wear? And it's not a date. Not really. We're just going to be friends."

"Ok, ok. Just friends. But you still want to look nice, right? What kind of nice?"

"A little cute, but not too cute. You know?"

"Totally... what time is it?"

"Oh I just told you 20 minutes before so you'd get up. It's not till 3."

"You little," I say playfully. "All right. Then I'll make you a dress. I'll forge you a dress so wonderful it'll make all the other little girls cry."

"That seems a little extreme, but ok."

I know this is important to her. It's been a long time since she had a friend. I'm glad Mokuba was interested, but I'm still not sure if it's proper to hang out with my boss' brother. Oh well. Even if it is, this is for Popo so I'll make an exception. Now where's that fabric?

I pick out fabric with a light green and orange pattern on it and get to work. It's kind of a heavy fabric and looks and feels almost like corduroy. She'll need a white shirt underneath but she has one that will do. The top is kind of like over alls and the bottom is flowy and short, but not too short because this is my little sister we're talking about. I make sure to add pockets because all dresses should have pockets and you can't convince me otherwise. I also make a wide ribbon type thing to tie in her hair. It'll be so cute. She has brown hair like me but hers is short and wavy.

"Ok Popo! I'm finished!"

"Really?" she calls from the other room. "I'm coming!"

I grab her the shirt and lay it out how it would look.

"Oh wow Ni-chan. It looks great."

"It should fit. I remembered the measurements from last time and made the top adjustable to account for your growing chest."

"Ni-chan!" she exclaims as she turns into a tomato.

"What? It's natural. Anyway try it on."

She gets it on and I tie the ribbon in her hair. She's so pretty. She turns and looks at the mirror in the closet.

"Wow. This is great Ni-chan. Thanks."

"No problem, Popo. We'd better get going now though. We don't want to be late. Where are we meeting anyway?"

"I'll direct you."

"Ok."

We finally get there and I am never letting Popo direct me again. We got lost five times on the way here. Good thing we left a little early because we're still late. We're at this restaurant/arcade. I see Mokuba at a table and head over.

"Hey, Ms. Hirogoshi. Hi, Popo. Do you want to eat now or later?"

"Whenever you want," she replies. They're both being really awkward but in an endearing kind of way. 

"Well," I say. "You kids have fun. I'll wait over there. And Popo as tempting as it is, stay away from the sugar. You remember what happened last time. Ok, bye!"

I'm just going to sit at this table and not spy on my sister. On my phone, not spying on my sister. Definitely not gonna spy on my sister. This is hard. ... Yeah ok I lied. I'm totally gonna spy on my sister. I sneak into the dimly lit arcade portion of the building. And by dimly lit I mean the only lights are from the games and an exit sign. I spot them and follow close enough to hear but always out of sight. Why am I like this?

It sounds like it's going well, though it's really loud in here. They finish playing a game with two other girls. Popo and Mokuba's team one. The other two are visibly upset... except they might just have resting b*tch face.

"Good game," one of them says in an incredibly sassy voice. And not the good kind of sass.

"Yeah," says the other one, also hostily. "And nice dress loser!"

They start laughing and walk off. What total b*tches. Why I oughta- Mokuba starts saying something.

"Hey, don't listen to them. I like it. They're just upset because we beat them. It doesn't matter what they think anyway."

"Thanks. What do you want to play next?"

That's my little sister. My little sister and her new friend. I'm not crying you're crying shut up. I go back and sit at my table. Enough spying for one day. I think I'll get a soft pretzel.

When they're date is done Mr. Kaiba's assistant drives Mokuba to meet his brother somewhere and I walk Popo home.

"So how was it? Are you two going to hang out again sometime?" I ask as if I don't already know and I'm not a creepy stalker.

"It was really fun. I think we'll hang out again sometime."

"Well if that's the case you two need a way to communicate."

"We could just pass messages through you."

"I was thinking something a little different. Since we're getting more money now, how about we get you a phone?"

"Really?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //And yes, she was about to beat up those 12 year old bullies. Or at least yell at them. Thank goodness for Mokuba.

**Author's Note:**

> //Updates every Tuesday on Tumblr. The blog I post this to is called rllybadfanfic if you're interested


End file.
